Veela Care101
by Kizuna Ketsueki
Summary: Harry Potter knew something was going to happen. One mistake later and he finds himself caretaker to new veela, Draco Malfoy. Slash DMHP Full summary inside.
1. Tip 1: Distractions

Full Summary: Harry Potter knew this was karma, it had to be. That had to be the only explanation for being paired up with Draco Malfoy in Potions. However, that wasn't the problem, the problem is that one itsy bitsy little mistake later and Malfoy's recessive veela genes became dominant and turned him into a dangerous _creature_ that can manipulate fire. So now Harry, being the only one Malfoy is comfortable with, has to stay with him _all the time._ This was more then unfair, this was fate's way of saying, "I hate you. Do a god a favor and die." Slash DMHP

Disclaimer: Yeah. Harry Potter, don't own it.

Veela Care101: Distractions

_**Tip 1- Veela, while good at most subjects, can be distracted from noticing what they are doing.**_

Harry Potter knew something was going to happen today. It was only natural, he knew in his rather short but eventful existence that all good things that happened to him was followed by something bad. It was like a universal law.

So far his day had been _good_, he made it to breakfast early (which was good because Ron didn't eat everything yet), he finished all of is homework in record time, and he thought he had a breakthrough with his side-along project – the match-making of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley (Ron's sister Ginny was his sidekick in the operation.)

He knew it had to end though. It was only a matter of time.

"Harry, you should eat something. We have potions with the Slytherins next and you have to have energy to do the potion. You know Snape already hates you, best not get him even more angry," Hermione said as she sat down next to him.

With a scoff Ron settled down on his other side, "Please 'Mione, he'll need the energy to deal _with _the Slytherins. Bloody snakes they are," he whispered the last part, "anyway, it's just not fair that potions is the first class in the bloody _morning_."

She tutted disapprovingly and reached for the toast, "Can you believe it? We're making heritage potions, that's supposed to be really advanced material. I wonder why Snape is letting us make those."

"He's probably hoping some Gryffindor would make it explode so he could take away points," Harry explained – "like Neville" was not spoken out loud. "And I think he's going to set us up in pairs, you know, Slytherin to Gryffindor. That way either a Slytherin will slip something in the potion and make it seem like our fault or they'll make sure nothing big happens. Like blowing up the entire classroom and everyone in it."

He blinked at the incredulous looks from his best mates, "I'm not _that _oblivious. It's actually pretty obvious when you think about that. Snape always pairs us up when we're either doing something complex or it's a potion that the Slytherins can sabotage safely without killing anyone."

Yeah, he was still getting those looks. Even Hermione hadn't realized that pattern (of course she usually paid more attention to the potion then the seating pattern.)

He just shrugged and reached for a platter of bacon.

* * *

The potions classroom was as dark and gloomy as ever. Everyone filed in and took a seat and whispered softly to their friends. The door slammed open and the quiet dangerous voice of the potions professor Severus Snape entered the room, "We are doing Heritage potions today. Split up and get into pairs. Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, Longbottom and Nott, Potter and Malfoy..." The list went on and on, most Gryffindors paired with Slytherins.

Ron gave Harry a sympathetic glance and grimaced as he moved to stand by Blaise Zabini.

Harry smiled weakly and walked to his station, trying to ignore Malfoy to the best of his abilities.

Draco Malfoy almost snarled when he saw Harry trying to ignore him. He was not supposed to be ignored by _anyone _and definitely Harry. Draco didn't know why, but something inside him just _purred _when near Harry. "You go get the ingredients. I'll do the potion."

He inwardly winced as Harry didn't even look at him as he walked by before he shook himself out of it.

"Give me the belladona extract."

Lost in his thoughts Harry didn't notice when he grabbed the chimera blood.

Draco added it to the potion and stirred a few times, "What the-"

Smoke was pouring out of the cauldron and the potion was glowing purple were it was supposed to be black. Suddenly the whole thing tipped over when Neville accidentally pushed it and drenched Draco. Everything went black to him and the last thing he saw was someone with raven hair bending over him.

What they didn't know was that the potion was now a revealer that forcedly activated all magical creature blood in the drinker, whether dominant or not. And whether he wanted it or not, the previously pure-blood wizard Draco Malfoy was now a veela.

**Author's Notes**

**Hi! This is actually my first fanfic on and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't flame. Constructive criticism is encouraged though. I don't really think this will be very popular though, seeing as it's my first.**

**Anyway, I thought of this because every DMHP author _needs _to have a veela fic. I thought I'd change mine a bit though, in every other veela fic I've read (which is quite a lot) Draco's blood is dominant and already active or about to be. So in my fic I decided to make his creature blood recessive and have a potion make it dominant. **

**I got the some of the story idea from Because I Can's "Cat Nip" (mostly the potions part), you guys should check it out – very interesting (shameless advertising here to those who will actually read this.) **

**Muah! Luv you all!!**

**- Kizuna**


	2. Tip 2: Playing With Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

Veela Care101: Playing With Fire

_**Tip 2: While male veela, unlike female veela, cannot transform into a bird-like creature, they can, however, create fireballs and the stronger can manipulate fire by will. Have protection when approaching an enraged veela, whether male or female, otherwise you may be burned in places where you never knew you could be burned in before.**_

_**Extra Note from Beautiful and Deadly: Creatures to Avoid – Volume II Veela: We recommend that should you engage a veela, have insurance. We are not responsible for any mutilations upon meeting with any of the creatures within our publications. **_

As soon as Malfoy fainted chaos erupted. Slytherins were blaming Gryffindors and Gryffindors were laughing hysterically until they suddenly sprouted tentacles and/ or a tail.

"_Silence_."

Snape glared at everyone before turning to Draco worriedly (as little as he showed it) and ennervated him. Everyone in the room stared at him unabashedly.

Draco opened his eyes, mercury rather that the gray-blue it was, and immediately gave a deep growl that wasn't human. Alarmingly several cauldrons nearby burst into flames spontaneously. He stood up slowly, seemingly taller than before and more fire and disorder spread through the classroom.

Slytherins and Gryffindors both were burnt and no one seemed to notice that none of the fire reached anywhere near one Harry Potter.

Draco scowled at the nearby wizards, but when he reach Harry he seemed to calm down.

Harry stared in shock as Malfoy sauntered his way over to him. More beautiful and prideful and simply _more _than he ever was. Stopping near Harry, Malfoy bended down and inhaled his scent. The blond started emitting a low rumbling sound and he started in surprise as he discovered Malfoy was _purring_. Malfoy shouldn't purr, his mind told him, least of all near me.

This was beyond disturbing.

"Potter!" Snape barked out, "Get Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and try not to let your incompetence get him hurt. Or else you will be facing detentions until _graduation_.

Harry moved to argue but Snape cut in first, "You're the only one he won't attack. Either you take him there or I will make sure that the potion ingredients you see on my desk are nothing compared to what I will do to you."

He couldn't argue with that.

"Let's go Malfoy," Harry sighed.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey inwardly grimaced as she saw the Potter boy enter the Hospital Wing. Already? This had to be a record (for him at least.) Usually the boy didn't need her until later – If you discounted his third year. Hospital trip on the first day. Nightmare that one was.

"Here again Mr. Potter?"

"Actually it wasn't me that needs the trip," Harry winced at Madam Pomfrey's incredulous expression. "It's Malfoy. He got doused with something in potions and is all – like this."

He helplessly motioned towards Malfoy, who looked to be attached to his waist and seemed to glare at the school nurse harshly.

"And before you say anything I had nothing to do with this. Well, er... not directly." Though that was a lie, he did in fact cause it but she didn't need to know that. He already had one lecturing woman on his ass (AKA Hermione), he didn't need another one. "Anyway. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Madam Pomfrey huffed. Really, if it wasn't one thing it was another with Mr. Potter, "Very well Mr. Potter. To figure out what is wrong with Mr. Malfoy, I will need a blood sample. So if you would please move."

"Er, I'll try."

And Harry did. When he moved one way Malfoy reattached himself and if he tried to move another way Malfoy tightened his arms so Harry couldn't escape.

"Never mind Mr. Potter. Just hold him still and I'll do the rest."

However, Malfoy hissed and tried to stab her with claws that were suddenly there each time she came close.

"I can't get close enough to get a sample, you're going to have to do it Mr. Potter."

Harry gulped. Sure he was a Gryffindor, but he wasn't suicidal – plus those were some _sharp _looking claws. He gingerly took the syringe and gently poked Malfoy.

Draco looked up and smiled slightly at the appearance of his lovely, even if he looked scared. "_Yesssss," _purred Draco.

Harry put on a braved look, "...I need some of your blood...Please?"

He gave a relieved grin to Madam Pomfrey as Draco gave him the blood without a complaint.

"Good Mr. Potter. Just sit down in one of the beds until I come back."

With a nod he moved to where he knew the beds were (mostly from experience) and sat down. Immediately Malfoy wrapped himself protectively around Harry and once again started purring. He just sighed (by now Harry was used to it) and closed the blinds.

A little while later Madam Pomfrey came back with Professor Snape and Albus Dumbledore (who had a suspicious twinkle in his eyes.)

"Well dearie, it seems that Mr. Malfoy apparently had veela genes, though recessive. The potion you both mixed turned out to be a forced revealing potion and in essence turned Mr. Malfoy's recessive genes dominant and made him into a veela.

"And because he is most comfortable with you, which is important considering his skill with fire, you will have to stay with him and basically be his caretaker."

Harry knew that something was going to happen today.

**Author's Notes**

**Just a short chappy because I was high off of reviews. The next one will be longer (well I'll try to make it longer.) It will take longer for me to update though.**

**Oh my god... Six reviews in like _two _days. If you people weren't total strangers to me I would totally hug/ glomp/ basically squeeze you to death (I won't because then who would review.) Screw that -gives out virtual hugs. **

**Oh, one more thing. Think you guys can give me tips too? You know, the ones at the beginning of each subject. If you do and I can incorporate them into the story, I'll dedicate the chapter to you and/or yous. I might combine them or tweak them a bit -wink, wink-. But please give me some.**

**Review responses:**

**Anwynd: Hey. Thanks so much for reviewing and thinking that way. And Draco is so topping. I just can't see sweet, a bit oblivious Harry topping. It seems more Draco's thing. But thanks for the review anyway and please keep reading and reviewing. Awesome name by the way.**

**njferrell: I love veela stories too. Seriously, there is a whole lot anyway so what's not to like. Purring is more contented while growl is like I'm Angry Keep Away. But Draco will do some growling in the future and being all grrrr and RAWR. LOL.**

**demonic blood shed666: Sorry but Draco tops. I have a problem with Harry topping, I just can't see it. I'll understand if you stop reading though. I do that sometimes with a Harry topping story. Hope you keep reading though.**

**Gaara123: Thank you _sooooooo _much, seriously. I'm glad you think this is good. I think I have a problem with long chappys though, I can read them but I can't write them. LOL. I'll try my best though.**

**aylan: You would? That's great. I seriously thought I wouldn't get this much reviews or hits. Since this is my first, I don't think it'll be that popular. Would be awesome if it was though.**

**Elektra107: Really? Really, really? Really, really, really, really? You can see where I'm going with this. But seriously, you like it? Ha ha, I didn't think anyone would, but you all proved me wrong. If I wouldn't be hugging the laptop and if you weren't a total stranger I would so hug you.**

**I luv you all. You guys are _awesome, _keep reading!**

**- Kizuna**


	3. Tip 3: The Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Veela Care101: The Friends

_**Tip 3: Having a veela is all well and good. However, the real complications arise when telling your friends. Just as a side-note, try to have insurance for them too. Cheers!**_

"What?!"

This wasn't happening, this so wasn't happening. Really, what did he do to deserve this?

Okay. So what if Harry basically killed a guy in first year, entered a forbidden chamber in second, freed a hippogriff (and escaped convict) in third, accidentally entered the Triwizard Tournament in fourth, and led a student army in fifth.It was all in the name of heroism.

But he still didn't deserve this.

He realized though, with his whole life of defying Voldemort and in general being lucky that there had to be a downside. It was practically the Potter curse.

"Your feeble mind can't take it Potter? You-Are-His-New-Caretaker. As much as I am disgusted with the fact, you are the only suitable person on hand. So if you hurt him in any way, I will make the rest of your schooling _hell ._" Snape had apparently gotten impatient.

"Now, now Severus. Be nice for a little while. Harry, my boy, I have already arranged for your belongings to be delivered to Mr. Malfoy's private room." And Dumbledore still had that just plain creepy twinkle in his eyes. "Your classes will all be together of course. Your new schedules shall be delivered to your room tomorrow morning."

Harry kept quiet. Experience taught him that nothing could change this.

Draco smirked behind him, "What about meals?" It seemed he was fine with the news.

"You'll still eat in the Great Hall for lunch. Breakfast and dinner can be ordered into your rooms. Now if this is all Professor Snape shall show you to your room."

And that was that. Sometimes, Harry felt, that he needed to grow a backbone. Even Malfoy took more control than him, maybe this was what Hermione meant when said he needed to be more social.

He nodded and stood up or tried to. He looked up to see Malfoy staring down at him, "...Can you let me up?"

The blond seemed to agree and stood up with Harry in his arms.

"Er..." This was not what Harry meant when he asked Malfoy to let him up. He looked at Madam Pomfrey for help because let's face it. Snape would rather kill him and Dumbledore was probably getting some sick, twisted amusement from his misery.

Madam Pomfrey only gave a shrug and a just-go-with-it look. She was not going near those claws again.

He sighed and relaxed, abandoned by the school _nurse_ of all people. That was just pathetic.

Together all three (or two considering that Snape and Draco were the only ones walking) walked down a corridor to face a blank wall with a portrait of a forest and nothing else.

Snape snarled in disgust, "Lemon drops."

Seeing the incredulous expressions on both boys' faces he glared, "Dumbledore chose it. There has to be a new password just in case." That explained everything.

Snape scowled, "I'm going back to the dungeons. Get some sleep Mr. Malfoy."

Draco walked into the mainly black and silver common room and entered another door off the side. He absently put Harry down and curled up around the brunette.

Harry gave a tortured sigh. He was so going to go on vacation as soon as this was over, maybe the Bahamas. Standing up, he was immediately pulled back down. "Just forget it."

He pushed both of them down onto the large obviously expensive bed and pulled the covers over both of them. As much as he disliked Malfoy, it wasn't enough to sleep on the floor or on one of the couches when there was a bed big enough for ten.

* * *

"Mmmmm..."

Harry hummed in content as he snuggled closer to what he presumed was his pillow. Low chuckling reached his ears and Harry raised an arm to smack the chuckling thing. Didn't it realize he was not a morning person. Seriously. Waking Harry up in the morning in Gryffindor Tower was comparable to facing a dragon.

They even told the younger years. He was that scary. Who knew?

The laughing continued and Harry growled, he was _tired_ damn it – and no chuckling pillow was going to wake him up. It was only then that he realized how stupid that sounded.

Since when did pillows laugh?

Er, this _was_ the wizarding world and he _was_ Harry Potter, for all he knew the pillow suddenly wanted to meet him and came to life and started laughing at him. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that ever happened to him.

Well, laughing pillow or not he was going to shut that thing up.

Harry opened his eyes and was met with a sea of blond, platinum blond, and he knew only one person with that hair color. It _wasn't_ a dream. Or rather, a disturbing nightmare. He had to take care of Malfoy. Sometimes, Harry felt, it would have been smarter to stay a muggle, _sooo_ much less complications in life.

He groaned and Malfoy had the nerve to be amused by his plight.

"I see your awake lovely."

Harry thought about it for a minute before deciding that he really didn't want to know what Malfoy meant by that. Little did he know it would explain why Malfoy was acting the way he was.

He gave a start when he realized that Ron and Hermione had yet to be informed of his new... occupation, if you could call it that. Hermione would probably accept it and say something like "you brought this upon yourself, you know" and lecture him about paying attention to what he was doing.

Ron would just offer to push Malfoy of the astronomy tower 'accidentally.' You could practically feel the sarcasm in that last word.

Harry gave the idea some thought. It had merit, then again he _did_ have a conscience that would nag him unceasingly until his death, so that was ruled out. What a pity he thought.

However, he still had to tell Ron and Hermione, somehow. Improvising seemed to work for him most of the time. Might as well keep it.

Draco had a bemused look on his face as his beloved started making faces at apparently nothing. It was a bit amusing as well he decided after some thought. But, no matter how much he wanted to, there were classes today and they needed to attend.

He nudged Harry gently and gave him a look, "Get up lovely. We have classes today."

Harry paused, "You still remember that?" He thought that Malfoy had, I dunno, lost his memories or something. Why else would he go to Harry? Everyone in Hogwarts knew it; they were rivals, enemies, Gryffindors and Slytherins, in other words – not friends. It was common knowledge.

So why was Malfoy all touchy-feely now?

And to tell you the truth, it was more than a bit unnerving.

Malfoy scoffed and gave a slight glare, "Of course I do. Now hurry up."

Harry scowled, it seemed like Malfoy was as pushy as ever. He sighed and got up, mourning the loss of the damn _comfy_ bed. It was way better than the ones in Gryffindor Tower, that was so unfair.

Still half-asleep he blinked when both he and Malfoy were suddenly at the side of the giant bath. The prefect's bathroom was nothing compared to this. Near the pool sized tub were dozens and dozens of care products.

Harry always knew that Malfoy was a prissy Slytherin.

Draco smirked as he directed Harry to the bathroom. His beloved was still asleep and he needed to make sure nothing harmed Harry.

The boy seemed to have an affinity towards trouble and injuries of all sorts. If Draco didn't steer him, he probably could've ran into something and broke an arm.

Draco hurriedly stripped them both and entered the bathtub before Harry woke up. There was no telling what the brunette would do if he was actually aware of what was happening.

* * *

"Harry, you look _awful_. What's wrong with you?"

"Thanks Hermione, that just makes me feel _sooo_ much better."

Hermione huffed before reaching to the side of the Gryffindor table and taking a cup of coffee. Harry was practically dead in the mornings without caffeine, he discovered it one morning in forth year while studying for the Triwizard Tournament and fell in love. He was officially a coffee-addict.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry sighed in relief, nursing his _precious_.

"Harry, I know that you're not exactly all there in the mornings. But why is Malfoy here?" And that was Ron trying not to rouse Harry's morning temper. Harry was pretty mild most of the day, but notoriously short-tempered before coffee or sugar.

"Er.."

This was hard to explain. How was someone supposed to tell their Malfoy hating friend that they were supposed to take care of him (under the threat of detention until graduation.)

Harry laughed nervously, "That's actually a funny story. You know in potions when the cauldron spilled over..."

Five minutes later both Hermione and Ron acted exactly as he thought they would. Hermione was lecturing him about paying attention to the work and _studying_ for once. Ron, on the other hand, was going from shock to rage and to offering to push both Malfoy _and_ Snape off the astronomy tower.

"Merlin," Harry hissed, "I get it Hermione. I should pay attention more during class. And Ron, while I appreciate the offer – especially about Snape – I don't want you to get sent to Azkaban."

He then sighed depressingly, "That isn't the worst of it. Now, our schedules have to _match_ and we have to go to the same classes. However," he grinned weakly. "If I'm lucky there will be no divination. But with my luck, there probably will be."

Hermione grinned at him and hugged him tightly, "Well, it might not be that bad. Malfoy could actually be okay."

"Malfoy being okay," Ron scoffed, "I'd like to see that. But 'Mione's right, it might not be all bad. You at least have more time to insult the ferret."

They smiled at each other and Harry knew that they were okay with what happened.

Telling the friends. Check...

Now the rest of the school.

**Author's Notes**

**Oh my god. Near six pages, but I'm not entirely sure if this chapter is good or not so review (wink, wink, nudge, nudge.) Anyway, tell me what you think, sorry if it was late for anyone, but with school and stuff I don't have as enough time as in the summer. **

**Still, I love you all for reviewing and putting my story in your alerts or favorites or C2s or etc. It makes me want to cry, seriously. For this story I just can't see Ron or Hermione being bad, maybe a bit disapproving sure, but not _bad_. And Dumbledore is just a creepy old man who needs a hobby and maybe a few hits to the head. Lol.**

**Review Responses:**

**Gaara123: Thank you sooo much. Is this soon enough for you?**

**fifespice: Actually, I'm not entirely sure about the Malfoy's, some suggestions would be helpful but I'm thinking about like shock, surprise, a few schemes to separate them before they the Malfoys (mostly Lucius) finally accepts it. Or something like that, it's best to see how it goes. **

**wolfawaken: Lol. Poor Harry, but wouldn't it be awesome to be stuck with Draco. The man is hot after all, excuse me while I drool.**

**aylan: OMG! Seriously! Is anything serious broken? Nothing fatal right? Are you okay? Being in a car crash sounds really painful, but I'm glad that the last chapter helped you get through it.**

**NelliGirl: You'd be surprised to learn that when I first started this, I had no idea what I was doing. I'm not much of a writer and only created this story because the plot bunnies were running around. I examined the whole thing though, so now I have an idea where I want this to go. It's mostly going to be humor with some romance and a bit of everything else.**

**MayuBlack: Can you blame me? It'll look a bit weird if I suddenly go, "Hi stranger! Want a hug?" and suddenly hug them. But I'm all for virtual hugs though. They give you all the warm and fuzzy feeling without the actual contact with people we don't know. I love veela stories too, they are really interesting and a lot of creature stories actually don't have to do with veela. -Gives virtual hug-**

**cardfreak: Thanks! And please stick around (and review) for the rest of the story.**

**genocide-bloodshed: I'm sure Harry will get used to it though. Lol. Hope it stays interesting for you all.**

**Anwynd: I know. Finally someone to understand my twisted mind! That is so _true_, bottoming just suits Harry better. Thanks for reviewing, I hope this reaches your standards.**

**Immortal Sailor Cosmos: I'm glad your computer is working again. I'm happy you think it's interesting and that you think my Harry has a personality. I think that it would be just weird if Harry was all "Yes sir" and "I'm sorry" and submissive and stuff. It just wouldn't fit to see someone who led a student army to battle while riding thestrals acting like they don't have a backbone, it's just so OOC. My Harry is more sarcastic than anything though, I have this whole vision that because Harry has been through so much, he has some cynical-ism buried deep inside him that came to the surface when Sirius died. It makes the story much more interesting when there is sarcasm in my opinion. **

**fan girl 666: Thanks, and personally even though I would, you just can't when he's with Draco. The dude is hot and I would so be okay with taking care of him. I say Harry is lucky. Lol. But considering Harry dislikes Draco, you would have to pity him a bit. At least he's with someone hot. Can you imagine if it was Crabbe or Goyle? That would actually make a good story plot, Harry is stuck with one of those two and has to hang with the Snakes. If that story happens, I can totally see Harry getting molested by Draco and Blaise for some reason.**

**And all you out there who have read and liked this. _Review. _They make the world go round and you know it.**

**Kizuna**

**P.S. Review**


	4. Tip 4: Temper, Temper Mr Veela

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm sure you all know that.

Veela Care101: Temper, Temper Mr. Veela

_**Tip 4: Veela are temperamental. Period. Once they get into a tantrum, only their mate can calm them down. Besides, it's better not to antagonize the fire-wielding dangerous veela. **_

Harry was relieved his friends actually took it that well, but he was still worried. Not because of his friends or anyone else, but because of the schedule – if he was lucky there was no more divination, if he wasn't, he had to live through it again with Ron and Malfoy arguing every step of the way, literally. The staircase to the North Tower was damn _long_.

So he mentally crossed his fingers as Professor McGonagall walked over to him, "Here you go Mr. Potter, you're new schedule with," she seemed to almost sniff in distaste (she always had a dislike for Slytherin, even though she never acted on it), "Mr. Malfoy. You will find there will be some changes from your usual schedule."

He took the piece of paper and started to look at it before suddenly closing his eyes, "I can't do it! One of you read it for me."

"Harry you're such a wimp. What happened to the reckless behavior you were known for?" Hermione sighed, but took it anyway. "I'll read it. Transfiguration, herbology, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, care of magical creatures, potions, charms, ancient runes. You have that class with me now! And, er... Divination."

_Slam!_

Harry's head hit the table, "I really wished that I didn't have divination too, and now I don't have a free period anymore. I don't even know what ancient runes are!"

At that time Draco chose to walk over to them from the Slytherin table and smiled slightly at Harry (unknowingly leaving tons of swooning girls and boys fanning themselves), "Don't worry love, I'll catch you up."

"Er... that's a nice offer, but Hermione's taking it too and it might be better to learn from her," Harry said, trying to be polite. He was talking to a dangerous, capable of killing him in a second magical creature here, best be cautious.

Draco seemed to growl and Hermione got the picture, "Sorry Harry but I can't, there's something I have to research and you do spend more time with him now. It'll be easier if Malfoy just tutors you."

It wasn't all a lie, she did need to finish the Charms essay and start the arithmancy homework. Plus, if she angered him then he might harm Harry some time later on in their room. Merlin knows why Malfoy even offered to tutor Harry, in fact it was a bit suspicious. Hermione filed the thought away for later days.

Harry seemed to deflate and nodded before going back to brooding, "However, I still have to take Divination and deal with Trelawney and she's bloody _awful_ to be around."

"Language Harry."

"And then Malfoy and Ron will probably argue all the way up there."

"I told you that you should have dropped Divination like I did. There's no such thing as an easy grade."

"I know I should have, but I couldn't leave Ron by himself with _that_."

"No matter if she's awful Harry, you shouldn't insult a teacher."

Harry gave an amused look, same old Hermione, always respecting authority even when it was in the hands of a fashion-reject like Trelawney. He sighed again when he reminded himself that he actually had to go through with the class.

Draco cooed at him sympathizingly and Harry's head hit the table again.

All the while, Ron sat next to them and stuffed his face, completely unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Transfiguration was just plain embarrassing.

"...Mr. Potter, do you realize that Mr. Malfoy is behind you, on a leash?"

Okay, that was explainable. Malfoy, Ron, and Pansy Parkinson, for some reason, somehow got into a three-way fight earlier at breakfast.

At first it was just Parkinson and Ron, but then the bitch insulted Harry, and Malfoy got into it, _really_ into it. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables (they were next to each other) ended up singed and burnt and basically looked like they survived Voldemort in person.

And then the three needed to be restrained and everyone looked at Harry and Hermione for obvious reasons. Ron was practically whipped and word had already spread about what happened during potions yesterday and the events that followed. Near everyone knew Harry was Malfoy's caretaker.

Hogwarts had to be _the_ biggest gossip ring in Europe. No secret was safe.

So after all that, Parkinson got escorted to the Hospital Wing for a number of injuries, Ron had to be put under Petrificus Totalus, and Malfoy had to be collared and leashed; and of course he had to be chained to Harry.

Then after _that_, Malfoy said the whole thing was kinky and had to be Silencioed as well as leashed.

The whole thing was a mess of epic proportions, Hermione even cursed – multiple times.

In the end Harry felt like he should have stayed in bed this morning especially now that he was standing in front of Professor McGonagall and was explaining why his arch-nemesis turned veela looked like someones pet.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Only you Mr. Potter. Just sit down and please try to keep Mr. Malfoy under control."

It seemed the blond's short temper only went shorter after the transformation, and after this morning, everyone knew it.

Harry nodded and tugged on Malfoy's leash half-heartedly, he really didn't want to be here. Together they sat next to Hermione and the still frozen Ron.

He shook his head negative as Malfoy gave him a "release me" look, complete with cute puppy dog eyes, and turned his attention to the front where Professor McGonagall was talking about human transfiguration.

* * *

Charms was worse then Transfiguration, though not by much, but that was mostly because the 'Ustilo ustolo (1)' charm, a more advanced form of the Incendio spell, which needed the user to have a precise level of concentration. Otherwise, bad things would happen. And that was proven.

Unsurprisingly, Neville was the first to screw it up when he concentrated to hard – the flame went out of control and almost set Seamus aflame when he had the bright idea to get closer to the 'pretty fire.'

He didn't have that idea for long, apparently for that spell, too much concentration brought it to life and _that_ was a mess. No one ever realized how hard it was to catch moving fire, literally.

And about five minutes into the whole 'living flame' thing, it was found out that Draco was a bit of a pyromaniac and made nice with the fire, especially when it transformed into a cat made of fire. But then it was even _harder_ to catch now that the thing had claws.

Five, at least, students had to be sent to the Hospital Wing for numerous burns, and several other students nursed burnt fingers and toes as well as a dry-cleaning bill (for all the soot stained clothes) by the end of the class.

However, Harry mused, at least they were too busy to stare at him.

* * *

History of Magic was just unnerving. It was like _everyone_ stared at them, especially when this was the class Professor Binns taught, the ghost could probably teach through a hurricane. He wouldn't notice if there was a class-wide orgy.

They even actually started one to prove it, well, he didn't really participate in it but still, he did give them the idea, let it not be said that Harry was not a Gryffindor – only they would have the guts to something like that (though half the Slytherins joined in.)

Anyway, considering that and the fact that no one cared about the goblin wars, which was the only thing he taught, it was practically a free period to do everyone's favorite hobby, Harry stalking.

It's like everyone and their grandma wanted to know about his life, and he didn't even want to think about what the Daily Prophet would do when they hear about his new 'duty.'

For a second Harry considered if setting Malfoy on them was a good enough reason to be sent to Azkaban.

* * *

Divination was bloody awful. However, Harry was glad that he wasn't Malfoy – they studied veela in Defense Against the Dark Arts, back when they had a competent teacher, and it was said that veela found their mates by smell.

Thus, Malfoy had to be in hell with all the perfume and incense in the room, Harry could smell it, and it was really strong to him. For Malfoy, it would be a hundred times worse and Harry felt for him, they all had to unite against the evil that was Divination.

* * *

Herbology was...weird.

That was the only way to explain it besides stating that it was a big mess.

It turned out that Draco was one damn prissy veela. He refused to get himself or Harry dirty and threw a tantrum until Harry grabbed his leash and stayed close (as in practically in the blond's lap close) so nothing would spontaneously explode.

It didn't help when they were stared at _again_ though it was mildly amusing (Harry was a sadistic bugger) to see some of the less focused get bitten by their plants.

* * *

Harry just didn't get Ancient Runes, though it may have been the fact that he had no experience with runes whatsoever. By the end of the class, he was ready to go back to Divination and face Trelawney and her hobby of announcing his death every ten minutes, it was that bad.

Sometimes his life sucked.

* * *

Harry was not very happy right now. Malfoy was _in_ his bubble, he _needed_ his personal space damn it! The Slytherin was even now petting Harry's hair and the leash did nothing but turn him on more. Harry was beginning to think he had a bondage fetish (Draco not Harry.)

Now, not only that, but this was end of the day potions and they were waiting for the arrival of Snape, who would undoubtedly insult Harry for all he was worth.

The door crashed open and an irritated looking Snape strode in, "What are you waiting for? The Heritage potion is made over two days. Get to work."

The bat like man moved to Harry's station, "But I suppose you will have to start over Mr. Potter, thanks to your incompetence-"

Snape was abruptly cut off when Draco decided to use his face as a scratching post.

Draco growled low before going back to Harry. Hermione was the first to move out of the entire class, including Harry. "Are you okay sir?" She asked hesitantly, best not to get Snape angry.

He glared, "Does it look like I'm okay Granger?!"

Giving Draco an amazed look, Harry decided sometimes it was worth it to have to babysit your worst enemy.

**Author's Notes**

**1: Ustilo ustolo is Latin for 'to burn.' I looked it up. **

**Anyway, I'm kinda iffy about this chappy for some reason. It's longer than the other one though, by like a hundred words, but still longer. Okay, 13 reviews since I last updated – my god you are _awesome_ people! **

**You know, I'm just going to reply to your reviews directly instead of doing it in the chapter. **

**To anonymous reviewers: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you will continue! **

**You guys know the drill – review. Please!**

**- Kizuna**


	5. Tip 5: Shopping is Hell on the Nerves

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Veela Care101: Shopping is Hell on the Nerves

_**Tip 5: Veela tend to spoil their mates, it's apart of their nature and nothing can stop it, especially when they have a virtually unlimited bank account. **_

Harry looked on in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Malfoy's clothes were now too short. Did the blond grow taller overnight or something?

Well he did look taller, not that it made Harry feel any better.

"Are you sure you can't just owl order the robes or something?"

Malfoy gave him a 'look' and he knew he wouldn't win. For one thing, he was great with a wand, but even Voldemort would cower when Malfoy got into a mood. And for another, Harry really didn't want his hospital record to be longer than it was.

Who knows when Madam Pomfrey would get tired of healing him and send him to Snape? It actually wasn't that far-fetched.

"No," Malfoy looked like he was explaining this to a five year old. "Because my school robes are too short, chances are the rest of my clothes are too short too. Understand love?"

Harry decided not to comment about the 'love', if only because there were more pressing matters. "Okay, I get that, but why do I have to come with you? Can't you go by yourself.

Malfoy seemed amused about that and pointed to the message that was just delivered when they (as in Draco dragging Harry with him) confronted Dumbledore with the issue. He said once, he'll say it again, Malfoy was a prissy veela.

The note specifically stated that they were excused from classes today and was to go to Diagon Alley (not Knoctern Alley) to shop. And that Harry was to accompany Draco with his shopping; - to reduce the amount of injuries they knew would happen if he went by himself.

So far in Harry's, self-proclaimed, quest of convincing Malfoy to order by owl catalog (he even offered to let Malfoy use his beloved Hedwig, who was spending a lot of her time in the owlery – checking out a multitude of handsome birds) was failing, spectacularly.

* * *

"You know?" Harry mused to himself, "Six years of being in the wizarding world and goblins still unnerve me."

Draco heard his muttering and purred comfortingly, "Don't worry love, I'll protect you."

Harry wasn't worried about that, he was worried about what would happen if Malfoy _did_ protect him. He _liked_ all of his limbs thank-you-very-much, though they could take Malfoy if they wanted – six years of hatred doesn't go away easily, even if your enemy was totally hot, not that he admitted it to himself.

Denial ain't just a river in Egypt kiddies.

Both walked to the counter where a truthfully kind of ugly goblin was sitting.

Barely batting an eyelash when the goblin suddenly looked up (where as Harry practically snatched out his wand), Draco knew exactly what he was doing, "I'd like to make a withdrawal for my personal account," he somehow produced an expensive looking platinum key.

"I presume Mr. Potter shall be coming along as well."

He nodded and the goblin led them to a familiar cart.

Harry immediately brightened, he was a bit of a adrenaline junkie – the faster the better and this ride (for that was what it was) was the fastest of all.

Harry smirked, "How fast can this thing go?"

For the first time in history a goblin and wizard became friends. Who knew a cart could go so fast? So much for one speed only.

Two hours later and Harry was ready to scream, Malfoy's personal vault was _huge_ – comparable to Hogwart's Great Hall and filled to the brim with gold, heirlooms, and treasures.

He nearly fainted upon sight.

But that wasn't the issue, the issue was when Malfoy caught him admiring one of the numerous emerald jewels in the vault (it was damn shiny) and gave it to him. Or tried to.

And it happened again, and again, and again...and again until Harry learned to keep his eyes on his shoes before Malfoy tries to give him Merlin knows what else. He already had three emeralds (apparently they matched his eyes), a book on becoming an animagus, a book on veela (that he actually asked for), a jewel encrusted collar (Harry suspected his theory on Malfoy being a pervert was correct), and a gold owl stand – he even spoiled Hedwig.

Harry supposed that Hedwig would appreciate it at least. That didn't stop the mind-numbing headache though.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Harry never knew that shopping was so extensive. Why would you even need much less wear that many clothes?

He had to be thankful for bottomless bags though, because without them he had a feeling that it was the Hospital Wing for him again.

He blinked in surprise when he noticed a small black cat sitting in the middle of the alley. It seemed to wink at him before disappearing and immediately after that numerous wizards ran into the alley all asking the same thing. "Have you seen a small black cat?"

"Excuse me madam, but have you seen a small black feline? No it's perfectly harmless."

"Hey! You there! Have you seen a black cat?"

"Hey, sorry, but have you seen a black cat- Harry Potter?" The shopkeeper gasped before calming. "I'm really sorry, but have you seen it? The thing escaped from the Magical Menagerie just this morning and it's an import from China, very expensive. Um... Since you're Harry Potter, do you think you can help us look? Thanks bye!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. Did he just get roped into catching a disappearing cat by some obviously touched in the head (even more than Dumbledore was) lunatic shopkeeper?

His hero complex rose up and he sighed. "Let's go Malfoy, we've got a cat to find."

The first place they looked was in Madam Malkins where they found nothing but a bunch of shredded up cloth and an angry and bitching Madam Malkin. Draco had a feeling that after that she would have a permanent dislike for cats and/or anything that had sharper than normal nails.

Then was the Quidditch Store (Harry was responsible for that one, the newest broom, the top-of-the-line Stormbreaker, had just come out) in which they found nothing. After that though, things heated up.

Draco was not particularly happy. He and his beloved, Harry, were being sent on this wild chase for nothing. He was a Slytherin, there needed to be _some_ motivation. So he decided he just needed to get his own. With a smirk he pushed Harry down a side alley quietly, it was about time that he initialized the first part of the mating.

Pushing his leg between Harry's thighs and ignoring the other's shouts of stop as well as simultaneously casting a silencing spell, Draco got to work. He silenced any retorts that Harry had with a kiss that the other felt all the way to his toes.

Harry moaned out loud. Damn, Malfoy was one hell of a kisser, it wasn't like he could stop it. Who could actually resist joining in when Malfoy twisted his tongue like _that_?

"Meow."

That ruined the mood... and any other thoughts centering about how hot Draco (when had he become Draco) was. Harry pushed Draco away and stared at the feline incredulously, "The cat! The bloody thing was here all along!"

There was a hiss off to the side and Harry rubbed his eyes when he thought he saw Draco arguing with a cat, in apparently it's own language. Was anything normal with him?

"...Shut up Malfoy. Let's just get the cat and _go_ for Merlin's sake."

He may call him Draco in his head (the kiss definitely gave the other that much), but saying it out loud was a definite no-no.

"Thank you so much for finding it! Of course the great Harry Potter would be able to..." Harry just tuned him out right there. Hero worship was nothing new to him though he shuddered at what Rita Skeeter would do when she found out that 'the great Harry Potter' was spending his days finding lost cats.

"It was no problem. It's just that we have classes tomorrow and?"

"Oh say no more Mr. Potter. I went through Hogwarts too. Best get some rest."

Oh yes, Harry was going to get some rest, he was going to lock himself into Draco's private chambers and sleep for a month damnit! And nothing was going to wake him up, if Voldemort came knocking they could all fucking die in his opinion. Nothing was going to keep him from that fluffy bed (even if he had to take Draco with him) and he would prove it!

* * *

"Oh my Merlin. What did you _do_?!"

And his fantasy about some nice rest and relaxation came crashing down.

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for the delay. School, projects, stupid homework – pick an excuse! I hate school sooo much! Anyway, I also got some ideas for oneshots (all slash of course, though they all seem to be Harry Potter as well, I just can't seem to write anything else.)**

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed and is short and doesn't meet your expectations but I felt that they needed to kiss and this seemed to be an ideal time. I might rewrite it later.**

**Some of you have been wondering about the explanation of why Draco is a veela, I have an explanation and it's going to be a separate oneshot but it's going to be a while until it's out because it has to do with one of the chapters.**

**Just to tell all of you, updates will probably be later than normal because of school and a lot of stuff. **

**Thank you anonymous reviewers, you guys are awesome! And to all reviewers: you're the best! Keep it up! I'm still replying directly just to tell you but it will be a while after I put this up.**

**Also to those who have enjoyed this but have not reviewed, please take the time to do so. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Kizuna**


	6. Tip 6: Bad Week Gone Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Veela Care101: Bad Week Gone Worse

_**Tip 6: As a general rule (not only for veelas or magical creatures), make sure your therapist is properly licensed and is not a few lemon drops short of a Dumbledore. **_

"So let me get this straight," Harry rubbed his temples, "I'm gone for one day and you blow up half of the Great Hall!"

He glared at Hermione, "I expected this from Ginny and Ron, not _you_ Hermione. You're the sensible one, you were supposed to stop them!" He then switched his gaze to Ron, "And you! What gave you the bright idea of trying to set Blast Ended-Skrewts on the Slytherins?! You're bloody lucky that you haven't been expelled!"

Harry paused to question Draco, seeing as the Slytherin was the sanest of them all (even if Draco snogged him in a bloody alley, think of the germs, for no reason). Hermione and Ron were tied up while Ginny, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle (for unknown reasons) were restrained with ropes as well as various spells.

"...If they did it all, then why do we – meaning me – have to tag along?"

Draco offered a sympathetic look because he was in the same predicament, "Because your friends are idiots love. I suggest you get some new ones," he ignored Ginny's screech of outrage. "Besides," he added, "can you imagine what would happen if they were left by themselves?"

Harry definitely could, and it was a frightening image. If all _this_ happened in five hours with highly trained professional witches and wizards as well as the most powerful wizard of their time (which spoke a lot); then weekly sessions with a (probably not as highly trained nor ready to deal with mental cases like themselves) therapist would be disastrous.

With their luck the imbeciles would unleash some sort of world destroying evil that made Voldemort look like some sort of cute fluffy bunny.

Pulling out his wand, Harry walked over to Draco and gave it to him, ignoring the other's confused expression, "Kill me, kill me now."

At least that stopped the confusion.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Ria White and I will be your therapist." The brown-haired woman smiled dazzlingly (her teeth were so bright they hurt and only seemed to make her seem more predatory), "I hope we can become _friends_."

Everyone leaned back in fear; this lady was off her rocker, and she was expected to _fix_ them. It seemed that she needed the fixing more than they did.

Ria took out a blank notepad, "Now, I want all of you to call me Ria, because here," she motioned towards everything at once, "we will _all_ be friends. Everyone has to call each other by their first names. First off, we'll introduce ourselves, tell us your name and why you're here today. I'll start off." She grinned cheerily and the others suppressed a shudder. It wasn't natural to be that god damn _happy_.

"My name is Ria White and I'm because I want to help people. Now, who's next?"

Ginny mouthed "help" in disbelief.

No one spoke up. Ria's smile never wavered, though her eyes narrowed dangerously and her eyebrow twitched slightly. "_Anybody_...?"

You could practically hear the threat in that word.

Draco motioned for Ginny to be the sacrifice, she was the youngest – plus, there were already too many Weasleys in the world, one less won't make a difference. She shook her head no and Draco raised an eyebrow dangerously.

Ginny gulped, "My name is Ginny Weasley, and I'm here because I..." she trailed off.

"What's that hun? Speak louder," Ria commanded.

"Well I, I...I lit Millicent Bulstrode's hair on fire! And I helped set the damn Skrewts on Slytherin! Okay?!" Ginny really needed to get some sleep.

Harry looked at Ron questioningly, when had that bitches hair been set on fire? She was always one of the nastier Slytherins; who were totally on their "Humiliate-or-get-detention-trying List (not to be confused with their 'Black List') ." You'd be surprised at how long it was.

At least, Harry mused with a wicked smirk that had Malfoy all over it, they could cross Milli the Butch off the List.

Oh yeah, the List was important enough to get capitalized.

Ria scribbled something down and paused, "What do you mean you 'set her hair on fire?'"

Ginny gave Ria a confused look, "...I mean, I set her hair on fire. As in the fire you use in the fireplace." She said slowly, as if Ria had a few screws loose.

"Wait! That was you?! Milli came in one day with almost all of her hair burned! You, you, Gryffindork bitch!" Pansy yelled on behalf of her friend.

Ron and Harry snickered before Hermione sentenced them with a glare that Draco returned. Ron started, however, when he processed what Parkinson called his little sister.

"What did you call her?!

"I called her a bitch! Like the dog she is!"

"You take that back you _slut_!"

"Ron!" Ginny snapped, "stop it! I'll deal with her." She turned to look at Parkinson. "You take that back you _slut_!"

Hermione looked ready to rip them apart, she was never a fan of vulgar language. In other words, you curse in her vicinity and she'll put the smack down on your ass, or give you detention with Snape and Filch – whatever scares you the most.

Being Head Girl did have its advantages.

"I'm glad we're getting to the root of things," Ria hastily interrupted, "but remember, we're _friends_, first names only. And no bad words, or else there's going to be a problem. Capeesh?" She narrowed her eyes, "Next?"

Hermione sat up straight, deciding to take the plunge, trying to look professional in front of authority, "My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm here because of Ronald."

Scribbling more eligible words in her notebook, Ria spoke, "We shouldn't blame anyone else, you have to take responsibility for your actions. If you are here, then you must have done _something_. What did you do?"

Hermione kept quiet, embarrassed.

Ginny sighed, "She started a house elf rebellion, or tried to. It didn't quite go as expected."

Harry nodded in understanding and added, "Sounds like Hermione, with SPEW and everything."

"I told you Harry, it's S.P.E.W. not SPEW!"

"Hey, it's spelled the same way. Might as well pronounce it the same."

Ria blinked, "SPEW?"

Hermione glared, "It's S.P.E.W!" She then brightened, "It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Want to join? It's only two sickles." She held out a box of badges that just suddenly appeared.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, sometimes they worried about their friend when it came to S.P.E.W. Who would actually want spend their free time sewing clothes for house elves? Especially when only one of them actually wears them, and Dobby always was a bit of an oddball.

"Erm..." Ria tried to say something that wouldn't upset Hermione. It was her job to fix emotional distress, not create it – if someone's been trying to free house elves that don't want to be free for this long, then they were obsessed. And if they had a wand and were capable of magic, even worse. "That's nice? But right now we're in a session. Next!" She sounded slightly desperate at the end.

Ron motioned towards Crabbe and Goyle to go, after all, stupidity before smarts.

And really, who cared about Slytherins that can't even spell their names without someone to hold their hand and word-by-word instructions? Exactly. He was willing to bet his whole collection of Chudley Cannon posters that they didn't even know how to _write_. It would certainly explain their grades.

Raising an eyebrow, Ria stared at them, "Well?"

_Grunt_..._snort_..._indeterminable noise_.

Even she was speechless, "Wha'? Come again?"

_Grunt_..._hn_..._gurgle_..._snort_.

Ginny looked around, "Anyone know how to translate cavemenese (1)?"

Draco sighed, "They said, 'Crabbe, Goyle. Boss, trouble...Gryffindors." He paused, "I think. What are you looking at?!" He sneered at everyone who was looking at him in shock ("Not you, Harry love.") "I've been in the same house as them for years! You think I wouldn't be able to understand that?!"

Pansy piped up, "Yeah, even I understood some of that."

"Well," Ria looked disturbed, "since that's probably the best we can get from them-" She was cut off by Ginny matter-of-fact statement of, "Oh it is." "-why don't you go next Ms. Parkinson?"

"What happened to first names only?" Pansy sneered. "How hypocritical of you."

Ria's eyes appeared to slit and she said sweetly, "Repeat that deary. I'm afraid I missed it."

Pansy stiffened, "My name is Pansy Parkinson! That's what I said! And...um, I'm here because I stopped the Gryffindorks-I mean _Ron_ and _Ginny_ from attacking us poor innocent Slytherins...At the expense of half of the Great Hall." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny were sputtering in disbelief, "Poor innocent Slytherins?! Please! They started this whole thing!"

"Uh-huh," Ria wrote more on the clipboard, "We'll explore more on this unhealthy rivalry later...Perhaps a result of jealousy." She said to herself quietly. Fortunately, no one heard the last part. "We're running out of time. So, people who haven't introduced yourselves; do it now. And quickly." She threatened silently. "I have a cup of hot chocolate and a bath waiting for me at home. Don't make me force you to speed it up. 'Cause I will."

They took the warning to heart.

"My name is Ron Weasley and I'm the one who thought of setting the Blast-Ended Skrewts on the Slytherins."

"That's nice-wait. You never mentioned...Blast-Ended Skrewts was it? Well what are they? Never mind, just keep going. Five minutes left and want to be gone the moment they end," Ria shook her head. "_Next_," She stressed.

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm here because of my idiotic so-called friends."

"Good, good. No calling other people names. Yada-yada, next," at this point she wasn't even paying attention, she spent the time staring at the clock on her desk intently. Willing it to go faster.

"I also got kidnapped by _Voldemort_ last week."

Nothing. Not even a flinch, "Yeah, keep going. I'm listening."

Ria started whispering, "Two minutes left," under her breath. Any therapist would after spending their time "examining" the walking-talking problems that were the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends (who were not important enough to be acknowledged.)

"My name is Draco Malfoy and-"

"Hold it!" she shouted, "Apparently our time is up. We'll have to save the rest for the next session. Now, we'll be having these every other week or so – just to tell you. Now, everyone, quick group hug. Now." She snapped.

Everyone crowded together in an awkward hug, in which they all tried to inconspicuously off each other with their wand.

"Okay children," Ria grinned cheerily, "get your asses out of my office."

Draco snarled inwardly at getting cut off (which _so_ was not a Malfoy thing to do), but even he had to let out a sigh of relief.

The group exited the office and Ginny jumped up, "Finally!" She then lowered her voice and said slyly, "Who wants to help me _accidentally_ set Dumbledore's stupid lemon drops on fire."

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," Hermione chastised before matching Ginny's maniacal look, "I'm in."

Pansy nodded and everyone smirked this time.

Moral of the story: bad therapy rallies everyone together for revenge.

**Author's Notes**

**1) Cavemenese: the language of cave men.**

**Guys, thanks for being patient with me. I'm sorry if this is late and isn't up to your standards, but I've been busy and updates will probably be late like this one. I blame school.**

**Also, if I haven't replied to your reviews yet – tell me so I can. **

**Okay, onto important things. Last chap. I told you about the explanation. Immortal Sailor Cosmos is helping me with that, but we're still iffy on whether it's going to be a chapter or a oneshot, so I put a poll on my profile. We figured, best let the readers decide. But before you vote, read the **update** section of my profile. It'll tell you a bit more. **

**Don't you just love Ria? Her therapy could be considered legal torture. **

**'Kay peeps. Read, review (pleaassseeeee), vote in the poll. The sooner that's done, the sooner I can post the explanation, which will be either after this ****chapter or the next.**

**-Kizuna**

**P.S. Review. **


End file.
